classifiedopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Royce Parker
Roycewicz Parker is a General with KORATech's Ground Forces, and is the field commander of his own death squad. An ex-CIA spook, he began his carrer in the private sector with RDA immediatly after the Russo-American war, before defecting to KTC in 2015. His primary role is field commander, but he specializes in psychiatric warfare and forensic behavior studies. Royce is, in a sense, Hunt's rival, and has become infamous among both RDA and KTC mythos, being a remorseless killer and maintaining a level head under pressure. Despite this, he's been known to have a deeply veiled temper, which only shows itself in the rarest of times. Being a field commander, he doesn't typically use weapons himself, but he has been known to prefer a SOCOM-16 battle rifle. Pre-War History Royce Parker was born in Lawrence, Kansas on July 16th, 1990. Royce was an intellectual prodigy, graduating High School by the age of 15. Three years later, at the age of 18 and after hastily achieving a bachelor's degree in Criminal Psychology, he attended West Point military academy for 2 years, until the outbreak of the Russo-American war. Highly recomended by his instructors, he was transfered to the Central Intellegence Agency. During this time, he disrupted the already-fragile bonds he had built with his brother, Travis Parker. Russo-American War Although much of his wartime career is still classified, it has been confirmed that he was a forensic behavior consultant for the CIA's Special Tasks Group and met then-Royal Marine Dax Vollmer during the Battle of Moscow. Shortly after the treaty, Parker was transfered to RDA CentCom as a US Government liason. Post-War History In 2015, during the Algiers Conflict, RDA triggered a 'Scorched Earth' response, leveling hundreds of square miles of grassland and urban centers alike. Royce's niece and Travis' daughter, Rebecca Parker, was killed in the blast. It has been rumored that Royce was the one who triggered the detonation, and evidence suggests that this is the widely accepted story among RDA's top soldiers. After the detonation, Royce dissappeared until he resurfaced in the year 2018, as a Major General working under KORATech. Classified Ops: Witch Fire Royce resurfaced after Andrew Hunt and Travis Parker disrupted a package transfer between a KORATech informant (Royce) and Fed United personnel. During the operation, Royce used a flashbang to cover his escape, nearly burning his right hand off in the process. As a result, he had to have his hand amputated and replaced with a robotic prosthetic, trading fine motor control for sheer power. When Ivan Johnson and Thomas Kincaid captured both Hunt, and Corporal Issac Bragg, Royce appeared again whilst showcasing his new hand, deflecting a bullet fired from Corporal Bragg's sidearm. Issac was killed, but before Royce could kill Hunt, however, Travis intervened. Hunt then excecuted Johnson with his own Plasmagun, and Royce disappeared in the confusion. Psychological Profile Royce is a cold, calclulating killer. He strongly believes that indimidation is one of the most effective tools for completing objectives, and as such, he is willing to torture and brutally murder anyone who gets in his way. Any mention of his brother or of his niece, however, causes him to start losing his temper. This may be a sign of some sort of hidden guilt. He has strong moral convictions and anyone that he believes violates said convictions deserves punishment. He has no faith in court systems, so Royce handles justice in his own manner. For example, if a person were guilty of genocide, he would torture him or her and then execute him or her in cold blood. He believes that RDA is nothing more than a glorified murder contracting agency, and as such he is willing to do absolutely anything and everything to bring the organization to a grinding halt.